Punishment
by YoungTakinom
Summary: Believing that Takinom has taken a punishment too far, Chaor decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.
1. Chapter 1

This was an idea I got while reading _Poisen the hive_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Kaz carefully walked down the halls of Chaor's castle, not wanting any guards to catch him. It had been a few days since he had last brought food to a creature other than Hear'ring, but if he could get any scan out of it, then it would be worth opening three cans of vegetables for dinner. At least only his Earthself would have to eat it.

Last time Kaz had brought food into Chaor's castle, it had been potato chips. The Underworld ruler had surprisingly shared it with Takinom. Seeing her eat so much of it made Kaz say something he regretted.

"Those things have a lot of calories. I'm not saying you're getting fat, but you will gain weight if you eat the whole bag." Chaor's glare told Kaz that it was time to leave.

This time Kaz brought something just for her; spinach, peas and carrots, and lima beans. With vegetables of any kind being rare in the Underworld, it made sense to Kaz that she would appreciate them.

When he entered the throne room, Kaz was surprised to only see Agitos and Takinom. Agitos was standing in his usual spot, reading a book. Takinom, on the other hand, was once again pushing her limits. Chaor did not like anyone touching his throne, but Takinom sat on the arm rest as though she were used to it.

Before he could even ask, Takinom answered his question "Chaor's training."

"What is it this time, human?" Agitos was never happy to see Kaz.

"I came to see Takinom." Kaz told them, but judging by the looks on their faces, they didn't believe him. He took off his backpack to get the food out. Takinom walked down the steps of the platform to get a better view of what Kaz had brought her "You liked those chips so much, I decided to bring you something less fattening."

Takinom slowly tried each one, seemingly enjoying her early lunch. Agitos was disgusted with the way she trusted a human. The look on his face made that clear. "If Chaor catches you eating in here he'll find some way to punish you for this."

Before Takinom could respond, Nivenna entered the room. Takinom instantly forgot about her food when she saw her adopted daughter with a note in hand. "What's wrong?"

"I was coming to see you when Chaor stopped me on the way and said he had a few things he needed you to do." Nivenna explained, handing her mentor the list "I wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything."

Takinom took the list and looked over it. She sighed as she walked towards the large double doors. "I guess I'd best get to work." she said sadly

"Aren't you going to take this with you?" Kaz asked, feeling sorry for her because it would go bad so quickly in the Underworld heat.

"Let Nivenna have it."

Nivenna seemed to enjoy it as much as her mother did. Agitos and Kaz watched as she devoured it, letting each bite sit in her mouth for a moment before swallowing it, hardly bothering to chew. Once she was finished, Kaz put the empty bowls back in his bag.

"I guess I should be leaving." he said as he pulled out his scanner "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

As soon as Kaz left, Nivenna moaned. "I don't feel so good. I think I ate too fast."


	2. Chapter 2

Agitos calmly walked out of the room and ordered two of the guards to help him with Nivenna. One of them carried her to a guest room while the other informed Chaor that she had fallen ill. The Underworld ruler didn't hesitate to check on Takinom's adopted child. She was lying in bed with one hand on her stomach, not looking good. Her face had a green hue, as though she were about to throw up.

"What happened?" Chaor demanded to know

"Takinom gave her human food." Agitos said "Kaz brought it to her."

"How much did she eat?"

"More than she should have." Agitos started getting an evil idea "Takinom must have known this would happen."

"Are you sure?" Chaor didn't know what to believe

"You know that girl has always lacked strength." in the Underworld that was enough for a higher-up to get upset with his assistant "Takinom was very upset with her when she delivered the list to her. Takinom asked her why she was wasting time with a visit when she should have gone straight to training when she was finished with her lesson with Kopond."

"So you think this is punishment for not taking her training seriously?"

Agitos only nodded. "Nivenna." Chaor said gently, but she didn't respond. Chaor got a little louder "Nivenna." the female looked up at her ruler "Is Takinom upset with you?"

"I don't know." she said, not sure why Chaor would want to know.

"How has your been training going?"

"Bad." she admitted, to sick to think about the question "Takinom isn't happy about it."

"That's all I needed to know. Get some rest." Nivenna did as she was told. Chaor tried to be quiet to not disturb her "Takinom has always been strict with her, but this is too far."

"You're not going to get involved, are you?" Agitos asked even though he knew Chaor would.

"As an Underworlder, Nivenna is under my protection." Chaor explained "Takinom has to be taught better before she does this again."

Knowing the orders he had sent to her, Chaor had a good idea as to where Takinom was going. Knowing her she would start with the visit to Ulmar's to see how those new robots were. Ulmar agreed to knock her out as soon as she got there.

Vitrog opened the doors as she reached them. Takinom had never enjoyed visiting the scientist, but orders were orders, so she remained calm as he lead her to the room where the robots were being built.

"Not bad." she said, "Keep up the good work."

That was when Ulmar jumped behind her and hit her with a metal bar. She fell, but she immediately started to get back up, so he hit her again.

Chaor arrived just minutes later on his mower cycle to take her back to his castle. When he entered, Ulmar took him to the room where she was still laying on the floor. Chaor pick her up and carried her out, not saying a word.

Sitting on the mower cycle with her in his lap, he couldn't help but smile a bit. Even with the bump on her head and the small amount of blood trickling through her hair and onto his arm from where Ulmar had hit her twice, she was beautiful.

 _The swelling will be gone in a few days._ Chaor reminded himself _Until then she'll be in a bad mood._

Chaor wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her from falling off. She smiled as she squirmed in her sleep, getting more comfortable before cuddling into her ruler's chest. Chaor felt full of joy and pride before remembering what he had to do to her.

 _This is going to ruin my chances of having her._ Chaor thought as he took her back to his palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic.

There was only a single candle lit in the dining room, making it very dark. The candle was on the other end of the table, helping Chaor visualize his fantasy. In it, Takinom was in his private chambers, sometime in the near future. It was early in the morning, before most of Underworld City was waking up. Chaor fantasized about waking up to her walking across the room in a short, pink nightgown, still tired from waking up so early. She sat down at a vanity set, lighting a candle as she looked in the mirror. Seeing her mate sitting up, she turned around and gave him a smile, lips still their natural pinkish-red color.

 _Now I'll never get that._ Chaor thought as he came to reality

Chaor rested his head on his fist, not taking his eyes off of Takinom for a second. She was chained to a metal chair, still unconscious. She made another soft noise as she moved her head around for a bit before her chin fell to her breastplate. She was always a deep sleeper, but it was known by many warriors that she was also one who moved around a lot in her sleep. As Chaor lifted her head back up for her again, he grinned at the memory of her accident during the M'errillian Invasion; during a nightmare she had somehow managed to pull the tent down on top off herself and woke up in a panic attack. That memory was one of the few good things that came from the Invasion. The temporary peace hadn't been too bad either.

She let out a slightly louder moan, clearly waking up. She tried to lift her hand and place it against the sore spot on her neck, but she couldn't move. She immidiately tried to fight, believing Ulmar had done this to her.

"Don't bother." Chaor told her, wishing he could go back just a few seconds and take the chains off of her. He retained his emotions as he reminded her "You earned this." However, this reminder was more for him than it was for her.

She looked at her ruler questioningly, not sure what she had done or what he was going to do to her. She then looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. It didn't take her long to realize she was in Chaor's dining room. She looked at him again, more unaware of his intentions. A maid then brought out some sort of Underworld vegetable and a bowl of some sort of red slime. She gave Takinom an apologetic look as she set in on the table. She returned to the kitchen without saying a word.

Takinom watched as her ruler lifted a fork off the table and dug into the vegetable, assuming he was going to eat in front of her. Instead, he slowly brought the fork to her mouth. She smiled and opened her mouth, believing that Chaor was babying her. As she chewed her food, she learned otherwise. It had been loaded down with spices, the kind that made her mouth burn. Chaor placed a hand over her mouth, not allowing her to spit it out.

She had no choice but to swallow. As soon as she did, Chaor lifted another forkful to her lips. This time she was ready. As soon as it was in her mouth, she turned her head towards Chaor. Before he retracted the fork, Takinom spit the spicy vegetable on him. Chaor stood up and wiped it off, not sure why he was surprised. This time he did not use the fork. Takinom's stomach burned by the time she had finished both bowls, but Chaor was not done with her.

To Takinom's horror, the maid brought out some sort of bird, covered in red spices. Takinom gave Chaor a pitiful look, silently begging him not to make her eat it. He broke off a small piece and offered it to her, but she turned her head away from it, refusing to cooperate any longer. Chaor felt a slight discomfort in his chest, knowing he was going to have to use force from here on out. He grabbed her chin and easily turned her head towards him. Takinom knew better than to try to keep her head from turning, knowing Chaor could easily break her neck, although she didn't think he would do so on purpose.

However, she refused to open her mouth. Chaor sighed as dug a single claw into her arm, hoping that she would heed the warning. When she still would not cooperate, Chaor did so again, not wanting to hurt her any more than he had to. She still refused to open her mouth, so Chaor dug four claws into her arm and put the meat in her mouth as she screamed in pain. Fearing the consequences, she ate every bite of the Underworld poultry without a single incident.

Chaor forcefed her spicy pudding and spicy cake for dessert. When it was done, she could not stand, just as Chaor had planned.


End file.
